


Torrent Dance

by strawberrymalk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Rebirth, im sorry for pairing azura and corrin but im soft for them, kinda-grimleal! Azura, reincarnation into awakening, ylissean knight! Corrin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymalk/pseuds/strawberrymalk
Summary: “One more smile please... before...before I go.”He smiled. Tears streamed down his face, but he had smiled. A smile only for her.She stretched out her hand to the light and—He stood up and embraced the darkness.Together, they descended into the abyss to bring justice to all.-A tale of two who helped others find their own path against cruel destiny.Awakening x Fates
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, many other relationships
Kudos: 13





	Torrent Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, uh, I love Fire Emblem and I think you’re cool. Thank you for giving this a chance, I hope you stick around for it :) 
> 
> A drabble fic featuring my two favorites from Fates make ripples in Awakening.

“One more smile please... before...before I go.” 

Azura was disappearing, this she knew. She knew it was her fate—inevitable, unchanging, therewasnootherway— and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She could feel her strength leaving her, the song’s power too much for her body to take, but it was worth it.

He was worth it. Yet, he was crying...

“Why... do you cry? Please... show me your smile, Corrin.” Azura said, raising her hand to stroke his cheek. She collapsed in front of him, his arms reaching out, her body rapidly losing strength.

He smiled. Tears streamed down his face, but he had smiled. A smile only for her.

“Ah... love..ly.” She laughed quietly, tears streaming and with the sound of water rushing in her ears, she took a breath and—

* * *

Exhale.

* * *

“Why do you sing, Azura?”

A small girl with light blue shoulder-length hair turned around. Her black robes accented with purple and gold fluttered with the movement. Ethereal butterflies flickered in and out of existence around her, she absently swiped one away from her shoulder.

“For Lord Grima, of course.” It was a practiced answer, and one that always pleased them no matter what.

“Yes, you must remember Azura, everything is for Lord Grima, for he is the end of all, and within his darkness may we find true peace. Our life, magic, strength, and hymns are for him and him alone. That is our fate, no— its the fate of this world. We fight for the end. Not like those of Ylisse, the followers of Naga.”

Azura turned back around to view the dry, arid desert before her and raised her hand, a butterfly landed on her hand, fading in and out of existence. “Yes,” she murmured, “everything is for the end.”

The butterfly disappeared and the girl smiled, golden eyes dull as she stared out towards the horizon.

* * *

“Why do you fight, Corrin?”

A pale boy with short, messy platinum locks, turned from the training dummy, training sword in hand. His breathing was labored and his shirt drenched in sweat.

“Um... for Ylisse?” Corrin smiled sheepishly, lowering his sword.

The adult priest sighed, “while we do fight for Ylisse, we mainly do so for Naga’s teachings to continue.

“The teachings of Naga are sacred, we fight for them, live for them. We fight for the beginning. Unlike those of Plegia, the Grimleal.” Corrin turned back around, gazing up at the twilight sky of Ylisse. He hefted his wooden sword onto his shoulder and sighed.

“Yes,” he murmured, “everything is for the beginning.”

A bead of sweat dripped down his chin and the boy frowned, garnet eyes hardening as he stared up at the peeking stars.

* * *

She was running.

But what was she running from?

She didn’t know, all she knew was that whatever it was, it will devour the world and leave nothing but a flaming wasteland littered with moving corpses.

She had to find him—them. The ones who have a chance at changing fate.

She stretched out her hand to the light and—

Gold eyes snapped open, one hand outstretched to the stone ceiling.

Darkness enveloped the room, the curtains not allowing for even a sliver of sunlight to filter in.

“I have to find... the one who trespassed time.”

Azura sat up and patted down her bed head.

  
“And maybe,” she smiled to herself, a tear falling onto the sheets, and clutched her golden pendant, “they’ll lead me to the one who had that lovely smile.” 

* * *

He was waiting.

But waiting for what?

He didn’t know, nor did he care. All he knew was that he had to wait. Wait for the one who can help overturn fate. To give others a chance at finding their own paths, just as he... had?

He didn’t need to find a path did he? He had one already laid out for him... and he will conquer it. For it was his duty—his birthright even—to protect the peace of Y-HoshidoNohr _Valla _-__ lisse _ _.__

He had to be patient and wait for her—them. Train until he’s strong enough to help protect his precious kingdom. 

He stood up and embraced the darkness.

Garnet eyes slowly fluttered open to the sunlight filtering in from the small crack the curtains didn’t block.

“I wonder what that dream was about...” Corrin sat up and stretched out his arms.

“Hm... maybe I’ll find out another night,” he yawned, “or later today I guess.”

He looked at the covers of his bed and furrowed his brows, “I wonder though... who was that crying?”


End file.
